Doom: The Ponynomicon
by DevilsSpectre
Summary: The Marines were winning the fight. It had come down to only a few demons left on the moon of Phobos. But when the final confrontation arrives, a missed shot results in both parties traveling to a world unprepared for the horror that awaits.


**A/N: **Please note this is my first time posting my works, and as such, reviews will be greatly appreciated. Throughout this work, anything in **bold** is in demon tongue. I don't own any of the characters except my own.

**WARNING:**there will be extensive violence in this work of fanfiction.

Wires danced and writhed like serpents before my vision, as I stalked through the wreckage of a scientific faculty on the Martian moon of Phobos. The corporation that owned it was experimenting with teleportation, but something went wrong. A portal to another world was ripped open and in flooded soldiers of the demon legion. Now, I'm here, in a war with creatures I don't fully understand. They've fought us down to a few, and we're desperate. But still, through all that they've done to me and my people, I can't help it. I admire them, if just a little. They're tough, and tenacious. They won't back down. And sometimes, they'll work through the most grievous of wounds. I can't help but admire, these... Humans.

I turn around and look at the few survivors of my invasion squad. A demon, two Hellknights, and a Mancubus. Fresh meat, too. They'll never survive. Not against the marines who haven't been slain or possessed. Their only hope, is for us to get to the main lab, and get reinforcements. So now, here I am, skulking through the bloodied halls, hoping to avoid the marines. I turn back and brush aside some debris to squeeze my massive frame through. On the other side, is the final lab door, broken into nothing but a few jagged shards sticking out of the frame.

Hope. A word and feeling that the humans have. I learned it from downloading their computer files into my cybernetic banks, and it is the best description I have for what I feel when I see that door. I can't help but feel something akin to hope. I turn and beckon to the others with my weapon, a multi barreled machine gun attached to my arm, a slight change from the norm, but it's served me better than the rocket launcher. They scramble through and hurry into the room, the Hellknights rushing to the portal to request help. And then, disaster.

They knew. The marines knew we'd need more forces, and they waited. It happened in seconds. We saw them, and ducked for cover. One of them, the lucky bastard, had found their secret weapon. The BFG. It was chaos, and Lady luck threw her dice. And she was a bitch about it.

He missed us, and the shot hit the portal machine. The machine overloaded, and the portal was flooded with energy, and exploded, enveloping us all in a flash, and fading to black.

* * *

I awoke to bright light. I opened my eyes to searing bright lights. Several minutes passed before I could look about without squinting. A quick glance showed the lab in even worse state then before. Following the light revealed a massive hole in the ceiling. Beyond that, a blue sky and yellow sun. I growl in disgust and push myself to my cloven feet. My vision blurs for a second with head rush, and then clears as I steady myself on a computer terminal. I glance about groggily and growl out for my underlings. After several moments, a faint whine echoes out. I stumble towards the sound's source and spot the demon's leg sticking out of a pile of wreckage. I push it out the way and the lupine monster drags itself out. He shakes his head and limps up to me, and growls out in our language; "**Master. I am pleased you still function**"

"**Yes, servant. I function. Now, can you sniff out the other servants?**" I rumble.

"**Yes. I can detect their scent. Please follow me.**" He immediately inhales strongly and limps off towards some large piles. We found the Hellknights first. One had a broken leg and the other had several severe cuts, and both were unconscious. Shortly after, the Mancubus' grunting and shifting could be heard. We dug him out to find him whole.

"**Ahhhhh, servant. You also live. You shall carry the Hellknights until we find a suitable location for recovery. Put your stumpy legs to use.**" I order him and then try to find an exit, instructing the demon to assist me. We search extensively, only to find the door blocked by some kind of soil. We had one option. We had to blast our way out. I search through the piles of wreckage in the hopes of finding something to serve this purpose. I had near given up when I found my Hail Mary. The BFG. The marine who had it had died in the collapse, but the weapon had survived. It looked minuscule in my hands, but I knew its power. I aimed it at the wall, and squeezed the trigger. It bucked in my hands and a segment of wall was blasted away by a burst of energy, flooding the room with more light. I glared and hissed at the brightness and glanced out.

The air was sharp and fresh and the land around the lab was green and lush with trees. A new world. The portal had launched us to a new world, and it was hideous. But there was no choice. We had to setup on this mud ball.

"**Servants! Come, we must find a secure location. We must recover, and then we shall see about contacting the Mastermind.**" With that, I stalk out of the opening and scan the woods with my weapon. The demon was the first through, noticeably favoring his favoring his left hind leg. The Mancubus followed shortly, his footsteps thumping and leaving large foot prints. I gesture out into the woods and I lead them on the march into uncertainty.

* * *

"Twilight! Could you come down here?" The shout jostled a small purple creature from its sleep. It stretched and yawned and blinked its large round eyes. It looked out its window and smiled at the bright and joyous sun. Another beautiful day. It opened the window in its room and saw a blue winged horse with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Hey Rainbowdash! What is it?"

"Fluttershy says something's wrong with the animals in the forest. I was going to help her take a look and thought you might want to lend a hand"

"Of course! I'll be right out." Twilight clopped back into her house and rustled through the kitchen. She found a nice apple to eat and then she walked out into the bright sun.

"Okay Rainbowdash, I'm all ready. Let's get going." With that, the two friends went off towards their friend's home, chatting idly and listening to the calls of the birds.

*Tweet Tweet*

I flinched at the calls of the wildlife in the forest. We had found a clearing about eight miles from the lab, the only place I had deemed safe. While we needed access to the lab, we just couldn't set up camp near it, for fear of drawing any locals to it. Best to go as unnoticed as possible. Soon as we found the clearing, I had one of the Hellknights start a fire with his pyrokinesis. Now, I was scouting out a perimeter. A hundred meters in every direction, and nothing but small, nonaggressive creatures have crossed my path. I finally completed my patrol, and started back towards my servants. I found them, huddled around the fire in the saddest state demons can be.

"**Master, You've returned." **They all turned their heads and spoke in unison.

**"****Yes. I have returned to find my servants sniveling like they are still hatchlings. Stand, those of you that can. We must harvest materials from this land, if we are to rebuild the portal."**

The Mancubus was the first to speak. "**But Master, we do not know its workings. How would we even begin such a task?"**

**"****You are wrong. I have downloaded the lab's database into my cybernetics. The portal's schematics are contained within. We shall recover and then we must check the machine in order to conduct repairs. This will take time however, and we need a suitable workplace. We shall convert this clearing into a base camp. Hellknights! Clear the Surrounding area! 100 Meter diameter! We shall use the trees for materials. Demon, Mancubus! We require sustenance. Harvest the wild life. If you spot anything sentient, report immediately. We do not have the strength to survive a confrontation. Move, servants!" **I bark out the orders and set to supervising the Hellknights. However, they soon proved incapable, due to their injuries, and I was forced to assist them. Without a tool to cut them down, I resorted to cutting them down in a hail of lead. The massive bullets of weapon, synthesized from energy by my cybernetics, chew through the wood easily. The trees fell like dominoes before me, and I within a few hours I was able to clear several square meters of the forest, leaving nothing but jagged stumps sticking out of the ground. I proceeded to pull the logs back to the campfire and made the Hellknights clear the branches from the trunks. By nightfall, we had 13 trees prepped for use in a facility. The day had gone well. Until the Demon and Mancubus returned.

I was checking over the Hellknights broken leg to see if the servant could be salvaged when they crashed out of the tree line.

**"****Master! We are not the only ones to survive the trip. When we were hunting down one of the beasts that inhabit this area, we were lead to the lab. We slew the beast and decided to check the lab to ensure the marines were dead. Upon inspection, we found the marine you had stolen the weapon from had been moved. I followed his scent to a shallow grave twenty meters from the site, alongside two others. The scent trail confirmed about six other marines survived the trip. However, a couple of them are severely wounded. The blood confirms this finding." **The demon gave me his report and stared at me expectantly, waiting for orders.

"**This validates my greatest concern. We must fortify this position and prepare ourselves for confrontation. If possible, we shall slay them when they are unaware, but we cannot take a chance by attacking in an injured condition. If possible, we will open the portal beforehand. Which direction did they go?"**

**"****They proceeded east, the opposite direction of us. We should be safe for some time, Master." **I listened carefully and weighed my options, and then agreed with the vulpine monster's opinion.

"**You seem to be correct. Now, what have you and the mancubus brought for food?"** In response, the mancubus shambled forward and dropped several large, and mostly antlered animals. In the corner of my vision, an entry from the human's database identified them mostly as deer.

"**This should suffice for a day or two. Hellknights, prepare them for consumption." **The two creatures set to gutting the animals and roasting them. I was soon presented with a large slab of meat from the flanks of one of the animals. I tore into the meat with my large teeth and set to pondering my situation. _The humans had survived. This can be problematic, depending on whether or not there are any natives for them to ally with. We must be cautious. _ I stared up into the night sky and let my mind wander on this subject, chewing absentmindedly on the flesh of the zebra mixed in with the deer.

* * *

"Fluttershy, we've been searching all day and we haven't found a thing. Are you sure about this?" The three ponies had been wandering the forest for hours, and the darkness was spreading across the forest floor, oozing from beneath the trees. Soon the other ponies could feel what Fluttershy had felt. The forest _was_ wrong tonight. It was… Dangerous. Never had such disquiet been felt in these woods.

"Alright, maybe you are. But are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash shivered as the temperature dropped suddenly.

"I don't know. But we have to figure out what's wrong. The animals are scared." The yellow Pegasus replied.

They walked on, silenced by the oppressive night, jumping at the slightest sound. Robbed of their sight by the pitch black night, they stumbled over roots and stones. This continued for many hours, before they found light within the dark.

"Fluttershy? You're lost, aren't you?" Rainbow Dash's voice broke the silence that had persisted for hours, the others flinching at the sound.

"O-o-of course not. I know where we are. We'll see the lights of Ponyville any minute now." She stumbled forwards for many more minutes, pushing through thorned bushes blindly. Then, she saw a slight glow far off in the distant night.

"See, I told you we weren't lost." Enthusiastically, she bounded toward the light, leaving her friends behind. She blindly burst out of the tree line and straight into the barrel of a shotgun.

**Thank you for reading. To those it interests, I shall update as frequently as possible.**

**-DevilsSpectre**


End file.
